


and that's the way the crystal cracks.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Crystallization, Gen, Terminal Illness, William makes a brief cameo., better to be safe than sorry i guess., but given that the whole crystal body stuff is treated like a slowly progressing chronic illness, i'd much rather tag it in the case that it's a trigger for someone, idk if this could actually go under the terminal illness tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Growing crystals on your body is a very painful process.





	and that's the way the crystal cracks.

He's pretty certain that a new crystal sprouted up behind and between his shoulder blades while he was sleeping.

It aches, and it's itchy, and it's sore.

And there's not much he can do about it.

Anything he tries is only going to buy him a little more time. More time before he becomes completely crystallized for good.

William's been trying to help him, researching whatever he can in terms of magical artifacts and such to try and at least stop the process, and not a single thing has worked.

It's simply the way the cookie crumbles, he muses, looking at the crystals on his shoulder blades.

Hell, the thought of a permanent death would have scared him if he wasn't resigned to dying and absolutely certain that he'd be back. They've got unattuned meat effigies set up, but, in the worst case scenario, someone could probably just chuck a heart at him.

He stares at the crimson crystals adorning his wrists and hands, and wonders when this all started. When it started becoming a bit harder to move without pain.

Most days, he'd put the pain score at about a 5 or a 6, but he's used to it at this point.

William's worked himself down to the bone again. Sound asleep at the makeshift desk.

Wilson-- Cival merely blinks, before attempting to place a blanket around the guy. Any closer and he fears that he'll end up nicking the poor guy's cheek, and he doesn't want to test if these crystal growths are infectious.

A low sigh, and he goes to retire to his tent for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> gestures. i have no idea what i'm doing. also, could probably be filed under the 'triumphant!wilson is a servant under charlie' au.


End file.
